Circuit breakers are used in certain electrical systems for protecting an electrical circuit coupled to an electrical power supply. In general, a circuit breaker operates to engage and disengage a selected electrical, circuit from an electrical power supply. Such circuit breakers operate by separating a pair of internal electrical, contacts contained within a housing of the circuit breaker. The contact separation may occur manually, such as by a person throwing a handle of the circuit breaker. Alternatively, the electrical contacts may be separated automatically when an over current or short circuit condition is encountered. When the contacts are positioned such that the contacts are in contact with each other, this may be referred to as an ON configuration. When the contacts are positioned such that the contacts are separated from each other, this may be referred to as an OFF or tripped configuration. It is desirable for an end user to have an indication of whether the electrical contact configuration is ON or OFF. Accordingly, there is a need for a circuit breaker with improved configuration status indication.